Sweet Dream
by MandyShepard
Summary: Kaidan has been serving under Shepards command for four months now and he's beginning to become obsessed with her. After a week long, gruelling mission on Feros, he's tired and driven to distraction. Being with her is all he can think about, but just for one night, he wants to issue the orders.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Ok, her we go with the Smut. I am blaming my niece for this who is addicted to reading smutting books. She knew i was writing the last one and demanded i write a smutty story for her to read.

God blushing just thinking about the content.

Hope you like it but if not, hope I don't offend.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~Feros~**

Feros was a shit hole!

The planet was cold, dusty and grey. Broken down and crumbling Prothean ruins covered two thirds of the surface. Apparently the Protheans weren't that big on plant life or natural scenery. Why any colonist would want to live there was beyond him, he'd go crazy inside of a month.

They had been stuck on the shit hole for almost a full week, living off MRE's, or as he liked to call them, Materials Resembling Edibles.

When Shepard had ripped open a bag on day four to find it filled with dubious looking mystery meat she'd groaned, letting her head loll back.

"MRE's, three Lies for the Price of One: it's not a _Meal_, it's not _Ready_, and you can't _Eat it_!" She counted off her point on her fingers. "I swear to god, if I don't get some real food soon I'm gonna shoot then eat one of you two!" She shook her head and hesitantly nibbled a small lump of the meat shuddering, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Oh right, laugh it up Lieutenant. You just put yourself on my menu! Roasted Alenko rump is looking pretty tasty right about now, I need some decent meat to sink my teeth into." She returned her gaze to her MRE, poking it with her fork as if testing to see if it was still alive, oblivious to the double entendre that just slipped out of her mouth. Kaidan wasn't, in fact he was trying very hard not think about the delicious implications of what she'd said.

Feros was proving to be a very challenging mission for Kaidan, and not for the obvious reasons. Shepard had been his CO for a little over 4 months now and every day she said or did something that made him like her just that little bit more. They'd started out casually chatting during debriefings and somewhere along the line, their chats started to become more personal. They both started seeking each other out between missions to shoot the shit. They would send each other messages on their omni-tools constantly, little observations, jokes, random thoughts, anything really. She was as big a geek as he was. Sometimes late at night when her beacon induced nightmares woke her up in a cold sweat, and he was feeling restless and unable to settle in the sleeper pods (which he hated with a passion), they would logon to the extranet and play online games together. In reality, she'd be sat curled up on her bed and he'd be sat in the mess, slouched in a chair with his legs resting on the table. Online she'd be a mage and he'd be an elfin warrior. They spent many restless downtime hours wandering around the online world, completing missions, killing fearsome creatures and starting tavern fights. They'd type each other messages as they played, and sometimes, if the drive core wasn't being over taxed, he could hear her giggling loudly through her closed door as she received them.

He loved her quick dry wit and how easily she laughed at his lame jokes, something he never expected to encounter in an N7, let alone the Hero of Elysium. He'd expected her to be all business, no nonsense 24-7. What he discovered was a woman who he could see himself falling in love with very easily, in fact he wasn't entirely sure he wasn't doing that already. Recently their time together had turned ever so slightly flirtatious and as a result, he simply couldn't stop looking at her in a whole new and very inappropriate way.

They had set up camp in the ruins the outside of Zhu's Hope when it became apparent that the mission was not going to be a cakewalk. That first night - and if he was being honest with himself, every god damn night - Kaidan had only managed to grab about 2 hours sleep. The sight of Shepard, stretched out next to him in her sleeping bag wearing only her under armor gear, was just to tantalizing. He took pains to position himself so Garrus would believe he was asleep, and he would just lay there, his eyes lingering over every soft curve of her lean, oh so alluring body. By night three he'd started to let his imagination loose.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss her, to invade her mouth with his tongue, feel her hands on the back of his neck, locking his lips to hers. How it would feel to touch the soft skin of her stomach, would she shiver under his fingers? Would he give her goose bumps? His eyes lingered on her slightly parted lips and he pictured them wrapped around him, her tongue swirling around the tip of his impressive length. He wondered how it would feel to be buried deep within her. What noise would she make? Would she cry his name as he drove into her again and again? He imagined what it would be like to dominate her. She was always so take charge and decisive, issuing orders which he obeyed without question like a good little soldier. He wanted to be in command of her body and her pleasure. He'd pin her down and under his touch, she be driven wild with lust and desire, powerless to resist him. She would beg him to fuck her and he would only give her that release when _he_ chose to, when she was quivering and practically crying with need.

From that third night, every night his imagination would drive him to distraction and leave him with a throbbing erection that he could only get rid of one way.

When he couldn't take it any longer, he'd slip out quietly and find a secluded corner in the ruins. He'd close his eyes and let his imagination run riot as he took his arousal in his hand. Imagining it was Shepards hand, Shepards mouth, picturing pushing himself inside of her.

As soon as he found his release and cleaned himself up, he'd slip back into his sleeping bag. He'd purposefully face away from her, but he could feel her there like she was pressing up against him, even though she was asleep at least 3 feet away.

On the sixth day, they were finally done. The thorian was destroyed, the colonist all saved (except for Fai Dan who took his own life rather than kill them). The colony was getting back on its feet again, water supply restored, food problem resolved and Shiala (an acolyte of Matriarch Benezia) was able to transfer the cipher to Shepards mind. This part worried Kaidan, he'd watched her face as it happened and her features contorted in pain, her hands clenching into fists at her side as a small whimper escaped her lips. She looked a little unsteady on her feet as they made their way back to the Normandy, but she poo-pooed his concerns, claiming she was fine.

Kaidan was never gladder to be back on the Normandy then he was right now. Even after a long hot shower he still felt like he had half a ton of dust in is ears and there was still a lingering smell of the thorian 'gak' that had covered him, Shepard and Garrus during the mission.

When he entered the mess he was sleepy and relaxed, the hot water from his shower had helped to ease the tight muscles in his back and shoulders. He contemplated heading straight for the sleeper pod until the smell of freshly cooked meat stew, vegetables and chilli hit him. He closed his eyes inhaling deeply and followed the smell to its source. He loaded his tray with enough chilli to feed a small army and two bottles of Lemon Biotic energy supplement drink, hoping to rebalance his levels before he developed a migraine.

He set his tray of food down on the mess hall table and dropped heavily into his seat with a weary sigh. Shepard looked up from her tray, her mouth full to the brim of potato and grinned at him. Kaidan smiled back at her, the lack of decent food and sleep, coupled with the intense combat and overuse of his biotics had made him tired, irritable and grumpy, but the grin on her face seemed to wash that all away.

"Hungry Commander?" Kaidan asked letting out a half hearted laugh at the sight of his CO, digging into her food with as much gusto as she exhibited when facing and battalion of Geth on the field.

She held up her finger while she swallowed, closing her eyes with satisfaction and her body seemed to melt into the seat, her tired achy limbs visibly unwinding.

"Cut me some slack Alenko, we've been living on MRE's for 6 days, this?..." She said pointing to her food with a stab of her fork "This is better than _sex_!" She dug her fork into the potato and shoveled in another huge mouthful, closing her eyes again. "Umm-umm-_ummmmmmmmm_"

Kaidan leaned across the table and helped himself to a forkful of her potato. She scowled at him, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. She dragged her plate towards her, wrapping her arm protectively around her mountain of food. He brought the stolen potato to his mouth, pausing with it just inches from his lips and smiled at her.

Maybe it was the exhaustion. Maybe it was his graphic fantasies of the last week. Maybe it was the way she smiled at him in a way that she didn't with anyone else on the crew. Maybe it was that brief moment of easy playful intimacy, in a crowded noisy mess hall that made him believe that possibly, just possibly, she felt the same pull of attraction and desire that he did. Most likely it was a combination of all of these things that made him feel suddenly, uncharacteristically emboldened.

"Maybe you're just not doing it right, Shepard." His voice was a lot lower and huskier than he had intended. He slipped the fork into his mouth and slowly eased it back out, licking his soft sensual lips. "You might need a little coaching?" He watched her staring intently at his mouth, her own mouthful of potato momentarily forgotten.

She swallowed her food and her smile changed into something very different, a slow predatory lopsided smirk, accompanied by an intense half lidded stare. That look was enough for Kaidan to shift in his seat as he felt a twitch of arousal low down in his stomach, but he maintained and returned her gaze.

She leant slowly across the table, pausing to glance at the rest of the crew and whispered conspiratorially "Trust me Kaidan, I can field strip a fellow marine just as good as I can field strip an assault rifle, _and_ I can make both of them sing and dance with my magic touch." She punctuated her statement with a subtle wink and a lick of her own full lips.

Kaidan swallowed reflexively and worried his bottom lip, wow! _This_ was new. They'd always been careful and subtle with their flirtations before. Suddenly they seemed to have kicked it up a level, and he liked it.

"Hey Shepard?" Ashley called from further down the table shattering their moment. "Tell me Garrus is full of it, there's no way that big plant shit out a bunch of Asari!"

Shepard and Ashley fell into easy conversation, Ash was hungry for details of their mission and Shepard was happy to fill her in. When Kaidan had finished his chilli, he grabbed his and Shepards tray and headed to get some desert for them both. He sat back down at the table and slid a big bowl of tapioca across to her. She looked up at him with a warm smile and accepted the proffered food, then returned her attention to Ash. He smiled as he watched her animatedly describing how she took out four Thorian Creepers with one slam.

The fact that he was still warm from his shower, coupled with his now nicely full stomach meant that he was feeling extremely drowsy. He stirred his pudding half heartedly with heavy eyes and propped his head on his hand. His breathing was slow and steady and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

His eyes sprang open, startled as his head slipped off his hand. For a moment he was disorientated, the lights had been dimmed and the mess hall was deserted apart from him and Shepard. He met her eyes and she smiled. The table had been cleared and cleaned, and Shepard now sat perched on it just to his right, she was sitting so close he could feel the heat radiating off of her and her calf was resting against the outside of his firm thigh. He returned her smile and was about to ask how long he'd been asleep when her eyes drifted down his body hungrily, catching him off guard. When they reached his lap she smirked and glanced back up to meet his eyes once more.

"Must have been one _hell_ of a sweet dream Lieutenant." She licked her lips slowly and deliberately.

Kaidan narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to one side, brow furrowed.

"Sorry, I don't know..." he was feeling groggy and a little confused, but she derailed him with a big sexy grin, bringing her hand up to eye level and slowly pointing down to his lap.

His eyes flicked down

"SHIT!"

He shifted so violently in his seat trying to hide the erection straining at his fly and almost fell off his chair. With Cat like reflexes, Shepard leant forward and with a hand on each taught bicep, steadied him in his seat. The sudden contact and closeness of her did nothing to help his current situation. The heat from her hands seemed to sear right through him and spread the length and breadth of his body.

He sucked in a deep hitched breath and was overwhelmed by the smell of her. He'd heard her and Ash talking bout her secret stash of non regulation shower gel and shampoo, caught the briefest smell of it as they chatted by the console in the mess, where he always made sure he was working when she was around. This was more intense, she was fresh from the showers and inches away from him. She smelled sweet, a hint of bubblegum or candyfloss with a fruity zing. It made him nostalgic, transported him back to childhood. He was reminded of family days out, his parents taking him and his younger sisters to the fair every Canada Day.

"You're blushing." She whispered, her voice breathy and filled with need.

She reached up and ran the back of her fingers down his burning cheek and along his strong jaw, letting her thumb ghost across his lips as she reached his chin. His lips parted involuntarily at her touch and she ran her thumb back across, this time firmer and angled it so she could feel the warm wetness of the inside of his lower lip. He slid his tongue delicately forward and touched the tip to the pad of her thumb. Her eyes – now half lidded and stormy with desire - shot to his mouth. He reached up between the cocoon of her arms and cupped her face, sliding his finger tips in her hair, as he ran his thumbs across her cheeks. Her eyes were still fixed on his mouth, now closed around her thumb, his tongue stroking the length of her digit.

She bit her bottom lip as the movements became firmer and more energetic and the sight sent a jolt of arousal straight to his already swollen cock. The muscles in his stomach clenched almost painfully and he bit down on her thumb in response. He was rewarded with a gasped moan, a sound of such need it almost drove him insane.

He locked his hands to the side of her head and gently urged he forward, delighted that she needed little encouragement. They were so close now he could feel her laboured breath on his face. She slid her thumb from his mouth and ran her hand down his chest. He knew she would be able to feel his heart thundering with desire beneath her fingertips.

With some difficultly, she tore her eyes away from his lips and her gaze locked on his warm caramel eyes, pupils so blown they were almost black. She was so breathtakingly beautiful he felt almost lost, like he was drowning in her sparkling azure eyes and he was alright with that.

Shepard inched forward and rubbed the tip of _her_ nose down the bridge of _his_, squirming against the edge of the table.

The rational part of his mind shouted over and over about fraternization regs, and jeopardising is career.

_**It'll only be a kiss**_ he thought trying to find any justification for what he was about to do_**. It's not like we're gonna fuck right here in the mess hall. Just one kiss. Maybe it will stop me thinking about her... break the spell, so to speak. When you think about it, it's probably for the best really.**_ He tilted his chin forward and slowly, softly captured her mouth.

Her lips were so soft against his, she tasted sweeter than he could have ever imagined. A small whimper escaped her and he deepened the kiss in response, his tongue desperate to feel the warmth of her mouth. When her lips parted and she gave him access he felt her shiver as his tongue lapped at hers and he groaned in response.

The small rational part of his mind fell into silence as he became consumed with a desperate burning need for this woman, his CO, his friend, his obsession.

He'd dreamed of this moment since he first saw her when she came aboard the Normandy, his eyes locking onto hers as he gave her a starched salute. He'd soon come to realise she didn't like to work in her cabin, she usually set up camp in the mess hall. He'd found out later that she couldn't concentrate when it was quiet, she needed the background hum of people at work to focus on her reports. Whenever he had the chance he camped out by the control panel in the mess hall just to be close to her, to watch her as she focused on her work. She never questioned his presence or why that one panel could possibly need so much attention. He loved it when she absent-mindedly chewed on her coffee stirrer rolling it from one side of her mouth to the other. He became obsessed with the thought of her mouth. And now he was there, doing what he'd played out in his mind almost every night, kissing her, holding her, tasting her.

"Oh my god" she moaned against his mouth, her breath coming in ragged gasps and he knew she felt it too. Felt how right it was for them to be together like this, he was made to be with her and she was made to be with him.

Her hand fisted in his hair trying to bring his mouth impossibly closer. He released his grip on her face to grasp her hips, his strong fingers held her securely as he slid her off the table and on to his lap. Her eyes sprang open in surprise and she pulled back a fraction. He ran one hand up her spine as the other cupped her rear squeezing and caressing her.

She was desperate to get closer, to press her body up against him. Her slender fingers grasped his shoulders as she wriggled in his lap, sliding her self forward until abruptly she froze at the feel of his erection pressing against her inner thigh. The sudden contact was enough to stop his heart, he stilled, eyes drifting closed. If this carried on, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would claim her _right here_and wouldn't give a shit if Admiral Hackett himself walked in on them.

She wriggled again, this time intentionally rubbing herself against him and his whole body clenched, she could feel the muscles of his shoulder and back tense beneath his fatigues. Slowly and deliberately she ran her right hand over his shoulder and down his chest again, but this time she didn't stop at his pounding heart. His eyes sprang open at the realization of where her hand was headed. He cocked his head again, a warning tone slipping into his voice.

"You do that Shepard and I'm not going be able to stop this. I'll fuck you right here, so hard it'll make that pretty little head of yours spin. That's the point of no return." He glanced down at her hand then slowly back to her eyes with a look of pure wanton desire, hoping that she would forge ahead but leaving the ball in her court.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**~Lieutenant in Command~**

Her hand paused just above his belt as her eyes intently searched his. She gripped her bottom lip between her teeth and brought her hand to rest on the straining bulge in his trousers and squeezed gently, watching him with rapidly blinking eyes.

The action was like a red rag to a bull, Kaidan surged forward and crashed his lips to hers, yanking her body flush with his. His fingers dug almost painfully into her hips as he locked her in place, while she began to rhythmically rub his arousal through the coarse fabric. His hand slid up her ribs and cupped her breast, massaging it firmly. His thumb flicked over her nipple, just able to feel it through the layers she wore.

He groaned, frustrated that her shirt was getting in his way. He pushed back from her sharply, startling her.

"Take that damn shirt off!" he growled with an air of absolute authority.

"What?" Shepard blinked at him, surprised by his sudden forcefulness. Her own voice sounding weak and subservient, all the normal clout in her tone slipping away under his intense stare.

"You heard me! Don't make me repeat myself Shepard."

Her mouth dropped open and she drew in a quick breath.

"Do as you're told!" He felt her hand tighten on his shoulder and her breathing grew laboured.

She reached up and unclipped the strapping of her shirt and lifted it over her head, dropping it to the floor beside her. Kaidan ran his calloused hand from her neck to her naval pausing briefly between her breasts. Her skin was so soft, so warm. His fingers left a trail of goose bumps in their wake as they explored her smooth skin. He'd never wanted someone so much in his life, it took all his self control to stop from ripping her clothes off and sheathing himself deep within her.

"Now take off your bra!"

She was much quicker to respond this time, her hands immediately began fumbling with the clip behind her back, becoming uncoordinated in her haste to obey him.

"Slowly" His tone was so commanding she felt helplessly under his power.

Taking a steadying breath she slowly unclasped the fastening at the back of her standard issue bra, while Kaidan hooked his fingers under the straps. One at a time he slid the straps down her arm, his fingers leaving a scorching trail as the skimmed across her skin. When both straps were down he leant forward and kissed her collar bone, nipping and licking gently at the skin of her shoulder before sliding her bra completely off and discarding it over his shoulder with a roguish grin, his eyes eagerly exploring the newly uncovered flesh.

"Your beautiful Shepard, I want you so bad."

Once again he moved so quick she had little time to react, before she knew what was happening he leant her back slightly, supporting her with a hand in the middle of her back and surged forward taking an already pebbled nipple into his warm hot mouth, lapping and nipping at it, sending a warm wave of pleasure coursing through her body. She whimpered helplessly, her head pressed forward to nuzzle into his soft hair.

Her desire for him grew to fever pitch as he slide his free hand slowly up her inner thigh and pressed firmly against her core. He could feel the heat of arousal radiating through her fatigues. Shepard moaned at the contact and ground her hips into his hand as she began to fumble with the clasp and zip of his trousers, eager to take him in hand.

When he felt her soft hand enfold around his swollen member and begin pumping him slowly, he groaned against her nipple, grasping it firmly between his teeth and tugging gently. He felt Shepard clench between her legs and knew that she had felt the throb of arousal from his actions, it was empowering to have her under his thrall like this.

Kaidan couldn't take any more. He had to see and feel how wet she was for him, how tight she'd be. He pushed her off his lap to stand beside him. Shepard looked confused and rejected by the sudden distance between their bodies, but this soon faded as Kaidan lifted his own shirt above his head exposing his tanned muscular torso. Shepards hands clenched at her side, he knew she wanted to touch him, to run her hands along every contour of every muscle and he wanted that too, he wanted her to trail kisses across his chest and down his stomach but he wanted to claim her first. She took an involuntary step forward before Kaidan re asserted his control of the situation.

"Hey!" she snapped out of her reverie at the sound of his husky voice and returned her attention to his eyes. His gaze drifted down her body and fixed on her trousers. "Off. Now!"

She was so responsive to his commands by this point that he knew she was enjoying the role reversal between them, he knew that she was his to command.

She undid the fastenings of her own trousers and slowly slid them off her hips, taking her panties with them. The movement of her hips as she wriggled out of her fatigues was mesmerising and Kaidan felt his cock twitch in response.

Shepard removed her combat boots, stepped out of her trousers and stood before him in nothing but her dog tags. Kaidan let out a stuttered breath as he fixed his eyes on her. She was perfect. Her body toned and slender from the exertion of combat, her skin smooth with the odd scar here and there that served as a visual service record, each one holding a story that he wanted to learn. He longed to kiss away the pain that had once been there and replace it with pleasure.

Her chest was heaving. Her breathing increasing the longer he gazed at her. It was as if he was caressing her with his eyes, they roamed over every inch of her as he ran his thumb over the outside of his index finger, fighting the urge to touch her as long as possible till she was almost panting.

"Sit." He gestured to the table directly in front of him and she obeyed, planting her hands on the table and sliding herself up onto the cool surface, her legs resting against the side of his right thigh. "Spread your legs for me, I want to see you."

She smiled as his eyes drifted down to the smattering of hair at the apex of her thighs. She straightened one leg, pointing the toe and lifted it slowly over the top of his head, bringing it to rest on the opposite side of him and slid her hips forward to afford him a better view. She was so wet for him, so ready.

He let out a quick sigh and shook his head. "You, are a very bad girl. I may have to teach you a lesson." The grin that spread across his face was deadly and full of intent as he returned his gaze to her glistening core. This time he saw her muscles in her lower stomach and between her legs tighten and he hummed in approval.

He placed a hand on either knee and resolutely urged them further apart, she complied without hesitation as he rubbed the inside of her knees slowly. He smiled as he stood his middle and index fingers on the top of her kneecap and slowly, oh so slowly, began to walk them up her leg. He could see the anticipation building in her but he kept up his slow resolute pace.

When his fingers reached the tight curls between her legs he twisted his wrist and palmed her, feeling the almost molten heat and wetness against his hand. His eyes fixed on her face, watching her become more and more aroused by his touch. He slowly pushed his middle finger into her folds in a 'come hither' motion and Sheppard let out a breathy mew of desire. He repeated the action again and again before eventually pressing his thumb against her and rubbing unyielding circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves, as his finger continued to stroke her. Shepard shuddered and moaned unabashedly, her head lolling back and her eyes drifting closed, cutting out all other stimulus and focusing on his careful ministrations.

He had to know if she was as snug as she looked. Stealing himself with a deep breath, he slowly pushed two fingers inside her while maintaining the pattern with his thumb. She whimpered and he could feel her walls quivering around his fingers. _My god_ this was going to blow his mind. He could feel it was going to be a very tight fit for him and the thought of squeezing himself into her was almost too much to endure. He wanted to be in her so much, but he wanted to watch her come apart around his hand first, to see if she could handle the pleasure he planned to give her.

Kaidan began to set a delicious pace with his fingers, thrusting them inside her, hitting a delicious spot within her that made her pant and groan while he watched, enthralled. She was grinding her hips into his hand, desperate for him to increase the pace, when a sudden delicious idea came to his mind.

* * *

After the transfer order from the SSV Hastings to the SSV Normandy came through, Kaidan had found himself spending a good few weeks waiting for collection at Arcturus Station. Whilst there he had become friendly with a young Corporal named Eddie Chow who was waiting for transfer to the SSV Trafalgar. The night before the Trafalgar docked at Arcturus, they decided to hit the Alliance bar and give each other a good send off.

When Eddie had first learned that Kaidan was a Biotic his first reaction, as was quite usual, was a request for a demonstration. Kaidan was used to this, he sighed and flared for a second before letting the biotic energy dissipate. Eddie was blown away, he'd never met a real life biotic before, he practically bounced in his seat like a kid at Christmas.

As the drinks that evening began to flow the two became more and more open with each other. Eddie, it turned out, had a _slight_ obsession with certain 'adult themed' extranet sites, not unlike those frequented by Joker. He began to describe one of his favourite vids to Kaidan.

"WOAH! Ed, come on man! I don't need to hear this."

"Wait, wait, wait, hear me out. I'm going somewhere with this." He held his hands out in front of him, almost knocking over his fifth beer of the evening.

"Yeah, that's what worries me, Ed." Kaidan moved the glass out of range of his flailing elbows.

"Ok, so the repair guy turns out to be a biotic right, and he does this 'whoosh' thing and gets the chick off with his blue lighty shit!" He gesticulated wildly trying to demonstrate the move to Kaidan who quirked an eyebrow. "So what I wanna know is, did you ever, you know, 'whoosh' a chick?"

Kaidan threw back his head and laughed. "No Ed, I never 'Whooshed' a girl before."

Eddie was clearly disappointed, his shoulders sank and he shook his head in exasperation.

"Ah man, if_I_ was a Biotic I'd be 'whooshing' chicks left right and centre. Ok, promise me the next time your with a chick you'll at least give it a try... then tell me all about it." He winked.

Kaidan chuckled and drained the last of his beer before heading back to the bar for another.

* * *

He looked down at Shepard, her eyes closed tight, her mouth open slightly, pressing herself into his hand. _**Why the hell not**_, he thought, letting his biotics flare slightly. He focused on the energy and carefully sent a very low level biotic charge humming and vibrating down his arm and into his fingers. Shepards eyes sprang open and every muscle in her body seemed to contract. She let out a strangled cry and her walls clenched around his fingers so tightly, as a powerful orgasm tore through her, that he didn't think he could remove them even if he wanted to... which he didn't.

The sight of her lost in the pleasure of the moment was even more incredible than he had ever imagined. She looked so alive and vital ...and breathtakingly beautiful. _**Wow, thank you Eddie Chow and your freakish porn obsession**_, he mused as Shepard continued to ride the after shocks of her release.

"Ohhh, oh... My god... Kaidan. How did you do tha..." The question died on _her_ lips as he bent forward and pressed _his_ against her swollen nub and began suckling her firmly. His eyes fixed on hers, wanting to see her fall over the edge again. She panted once and worried her bottom lip as she watched him work her back into frenzy with his mouth.

He flicked his tongue across her, drew back and blew across the sensitive flesh sending a stab of need shooting through her, all the while continuing to fill her with his skilled fingers. He could feel her beginning to tighten yet again as another orgasm built in the pit of her stomach, her toned thighs quivering against his cheeks. He slid his free hand up the outside of her calf and when he came to the back of her knee he urged her bent leg as far back towards her as he could, effectively pinning her to the table and removing her ability to control the orgasm building inside her like a tidal wave.

Desperate for some respite from the intense sensations Kaidan was delivering, she tries to straighten her leg or tilt her hips but his hold on her is too strong and his cruel response was to remove his fingers from her core and pin her other leg back, as he thrust his tongue as deep inside her as he could, rubbing the tip of his nose against her pulsing bud.

His movements were deliciously unrelenting and pinned as she was, she was unable to hold back any longer and was overwhelmed by another intense climax. Mewing and whimpering, her hands fisted in his hair as she came violently, trembling and wet against his eager mouth, as he watched from between her thighs. A smug sense of accomplishment clearly visible in his intense caramel eyes.

Watching her, her head flug back, her chest heaving, he wanted nothing more than to be inside her. The little rational part of his mind chose now to rear its ugly head. _**You know you can't do that right?**_ It barked, _**this is your CO. **_ He smirked to himself. _**Yeah, she's my CO alright, my hot as hell CO who is currently sitting naked in front of me, wet and quivering around my tongue.**_ The rational part of his brain was at a loss for words. _**In for a penny, in for a pound**_. Before his mind had a chance to talk him out of it, he released one of her knees to reach down and coated his erection with her wetness that was still lingering on his fingers. He removed his head from between her long legs, grabbed her ass roughly, slid her to the edge of the table and sheathed himself deep inside her in one fast fluid motion.

Their breathy moans mingled in the air between them in unison.

"Holy shit." He groaned, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to steady himself. She felt so unbelievably good around him. The air between them was suddenly blue and thick with their combined biotics as they both involuntarily flared. He opened his eyes and his vision was filled with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Shepard had bolted upright as he entered her, her hands grasping his firm ass and her nose an inch from his. He lent forward and captured her mouth in a slow deep kiss, biting gently on her lower lip as he slowly eased himself almost all the way out of her, before driving himself home again.

The friction between them was just on the right side of painful and the rest of the universe seemed to fade away. It was just them, lost in each others bodies, in each others eyes. They fell into an easy rhythm, slow and deep, until Shepard wrapped her legs around Kaidan's hips, changing the angle to something heavenly. He quickened his pace almost unconsciously, thrusting into her hard and fast, his head buried into her neck.

She racks her nails across his back as the tightness begins to build low down in her stomach, so intense it's almost too much. The sensation spurred him on and he could feel his own release building fast, as her walls clamp down on him. He bit her shoulder hard and was rewarded with a scream of his name over and over as she tumbled over the edge, her hand gripping his forearm.

"Kaidan!"

He seized her mouth again with an intense deep kiss, his tongue warring with hers.

"Kaidan"

_**How can she talk so clearly with my tongue in her mouth like this?**_ He thought in the back of his mind as he continued to thrust deeply, almost there.

"Kaidan"

His eyes opened and he snapped upright in his chair, dazed. Shepard removed her hand from his forearm and leaned back against the mess hall table, fully dressed and crossed her arms under her bust.

He glances around bewildered and started as Pressly and Adams wandered past on their way to the sleeper pods, chatting animatedly. He returned his gaze to Shepard who was smiling indulgently at his confusion.

She glanced down and smirked.

"Must have been one _hell_ of a sweet dream Lieutenant."

Kaidan instinctively surged forward, hands flying to his lap and collided heavily with the table he was already obscured by. The jarring was so violent that Shepard uncrossed her arms and grasped the edge of the surface to steady herself.

Shepard intently studied Kaidan, a quizzical look on her face and the heat began to build in his cheeks.

"W-what do you mean Commander?" he stuttered, fearing the worst.

She cocked her head and pointed down. "You drooled all over the table Kaidan."

He glances down at the small translucent puddle of dribble in front of him and half heartedly laughed. "Right... sure. Urmmm sorry about that, Commander."

Shepard clapped him hard on the arm. "No harm, no foul, Kaidan." A grin tugs at the corners of her mouth as she stood straight.

"Your tapioca's cold" she informs him as she retrieved the bowl from the table. "But I don't think you'll miss it being as you ate your weight in Chilli. You've still got a little Thorian creeper in your hair so why don't you take care of that, then hop in a sleeper pod and get some decent sleep. You look like you haven't slept properly in a week." She strolled across the mess and deposited the bowl on the counter, glancing back at him as she stood in front of her door.

"Consider that an order Alenko." She added, pausing before heading in to her cabin.

"Aye-Aye Ma'am." He nodded in assent, unable to meet her eyes in his embarrassment and breathed a sigh of relief as the doors hissed shut behind her, leaving him alone in the mess hall.

He pushed back his chair, running his hand through his thick dark hair and down to his cricked neck, kneading the knotted muscles. Looking down he was greeted by a staining bulge in his lap and was oh so thankful that Shepard hadn't see it. He pushed up from his chair and dragging his feet, he head towards the showers again as ordered.

Maybe _this_ time he should make it a cold one.

* * *

**AN:** Writing this one was kinda hard (no pun intended) but a lot of fun, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
